


How the Joker Got Into Suicide Squad

by DrRush46



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, i don't know anything about suicide squad, i just like Joker and Harley, i really don't know what i'm doing, so don't shoot me if i get stuff wrong, this story is under the assumption that Rick flag is the leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRush46/pseuds/DrRush46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Joker Got Into Suicide Squad

Rick Flag looked at the ‘newest recruit’ for his bat-shit crazy team; he certainly fit the profile but not in the way he had expected. People talked about the wild eyes, the inhumane smile, the demon laugh and a predatory presence that can make the largest of men cower but right now this small, bony man fit none of those descriptions. The Joker seemed insignificant right now as though he was trying to shrink into his surroundings, his hands fidgeted and his eyes were examining the floor. The Joker didn’t know that Rick was there since the strange man was in a holding cell and Rick was looking in through a one way window so maybe this is how the famous homicidal clown acted when he was alone.

“He doesn’t look that bad, he actually looks pretty weak.” The Killer Croc said, he was a tall, muscular man with a messed up face. Rick grunted in agreement causing Harley to laugh. The two men looked at her confused with her reaction; they thought that they had made a justified observation. 

“You got it all wrong, that’s his unhappy face and you don’t want to talk to Mr J when he is unhappy, this side of him scares me more than his other….personalities.” Harley stated, with a masked expression but fear clearly evident in her eyes. Her hand moved up her body and onto a scar on her neck which she then began to trace her fingers across subconsciously. The scar was deep and jagged and probably went further than her clothes allowed for it to show. “Mr J doesn’t like not being out in the world, he doesn’t do well in captivity. I wouldn’t go in if I were you.” 

Rick Flag started taking her words into consideration but he knew he couldn’t just wait out here until The Joker is back to normal, well as normal as mad man like him can get. Killer Croc however just snickered and walked into the room to tell Joker about the squad. Rick didn’t hear what he had said but suddenly the mad man was on top of the giant, surely Joker who was all skin and bones could not take down a man who was all muscles but looking at Harley’s smirk Rick knew he was in for a surprise. 

The ex-clown moved with an inhumane speed that Rick thought was not possible. The Joker flung himself across the room and dodged any attacks presented by the Croc with ease and a morbid version of the word grace followed through the Joker’s every move. He started making his own attacks which hit the Croc every time and then when he finally got the large man onto the ground the Joker grabbed his head and started hitting it against the wall.

Rick Flag makes his way into the room and locks the door behind him so Harley won’t interfere.

“Stop.” The Joker turned round to face the speaker, he too was quite muscular and had an air of leadership about him, he also had a gun pointed at the mad man’s head. The Joker smiled, a sick smile that soon turned predatory making Rick Flag feel naked under the gaze. The Joker’s eyes were hypnotising and challenging at the same time, daring Rick to make a move which just made the man with the gun feel like helpless prey. The Joker stood up slowly, not because he was scared but because the room was his theatre and everybody enjoys the adrenaline you get from anticipation, from being on the edge of a very tall cliff.

His actions, when holding the crowd’s attention, are much like a knife’s; steady, painful and can either be used to get quick reactions or get them to beg for it all to end, like a drowning puppy. The Joker walked up to the gun pressing his fore-head against the barrel, whilst doing so his eyes never left Rick Flag’s and his tongue traced around his lips.  
Rick Flag’s heart pounded for no logical reason he could find but then he remembered what Harley had once said; even though his words have meaning in a civilised sense when it comes to his anarchy self, Joker is a man of instincts and animal impulses. Rick, in a fit of stupidity and yet a new found intelligence tossed aside the gun knowing that there were only two ways out of this submitting or dominating and a death threat isn’t going to help him in either scenario because to the Joker death is inevitable so why be afraid of it?

The Joker smirked at this new turn of events but decided not to do anything, he was curious to see what the man will do next and that doesn’t happen often. Rick Flag walked up to the Joker so that they were bear millimetres away but Joker didn’t flinch or react in any way. 

“You hurt one of my men.” Rick Flag’s voice was steady and unwavering. Joker still didn’t speak instead his eyebrows went up in a cartoonish way and he mouthed the word ‘yours?’ as if he had known he wouldn’t have taken such action but at the same time his eyes were challenging Rick to go further. Rick decided to play along with the game and landed in a punch. This made the Joker begin to laugh hysterically and his eyes light up with wildness unknown to man and yet the Joker made no motion to stop the abuse. Rick continued the punches until he broke several of the laughing man’s bones. 

Harley eventually broke through the locked door and rushed to the Joker’s side to see if he was ok. She knelt down and stretched out her hand towards the injured man who was already forming purple splotches everywhere but she was hesitant because Joker was laughing so hard he looked as though he was having a fit on the floor. If she was deaf she would assume he had epilepsy. Harley had her hand only centimetres from the Joker’s face when the Joker grabbed her and brought her underneath him. He lay on top of her completely crushing her lungs but she was used to this and knew better then to push him off. He then propped himself on his elbows and looked at Rick Flag. 

“Harley, you like this guy?” Joker asked. His face was more serious than before and the laughter had ceased. This was the deciding moment, whether the Joker will be in the team or not. 

“Yeah, sure, Mr J. He’s real swell.” Harley said in a school girl voice. This caused the Joker to smile again and then he smacked his lips a few times before he spoke to Rick in a gravelly voice.

“Let’s hear more about this squad then.”


End file.
